À découvert
by Meanne77
Summary: One-shot Pendant un court moment, Heero a l’impression de se vendre mais Duo le regarde comme une personne amie et il se souvient pourquoi il a parcouru tout ce chemin jusqu’à lui.


Disclaimer : Gundam Wing, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à… quelqu'un d'autre. Ça fait trop longtemps, j'ai oublié, lol.

Pour Mithy, en espérant que ça te remonte le moral ! (Merci à Brisby pour la bêta ! 3)

NdA : Sur un prompt datant du 21 juillet 2006 (vive LJ et ses tags merveilleux !) que Mithy m'avait commandé. Comme d'habitude il ne reste pas grand chose de la demande d'origine, mis à part l'essentiel (j'espère), le 1 = 2 avec 1 initiateur du baiser. J'avais pris en note les deux scènes principales dans un calepin de l'époque ; j'ai essayé de broder autour. Pas facile :( C'est très fleur bleue mais j'aime encore assez certaines répliques…

2430 mots ; juillet 2006 – janvier 2009

À découvert

La paix n'a pas totalement émoussé son instinct mais le contraire aurait été étonnant : il avait été en guerre bien avant la venue des Gundams sur Terre. Duo a toujours su quand il était observé – une qualité qui lui a souvent sauvé la vie –, aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception. Il n'a pas tout de suite senti les yeux fixés sur lui et ne saurait les situer avec précision ; plus que leur existence même, c'est cela qui retient son attention. Il change ses plans, bifurque à gauche là où il aurait dû poursuivre tout droit. Il devine qu'il faudra davantage pour semer son poursuivant mais il doit néanmoins s'en assurer avant d'entreprendre des mesures plus drastiques de dissuasion. C'est le b.a-ba et novice, Duo ne l'est plus depuis longtemps.

Le jeu de cache-cache ne dure pas (il aurait pu : l'autre est doué), il s'arrête à la seconde où Duo tombe nez à nez avec Heero. Son premier réflexe est de lui demander ce qu'il fait là. Il le retient : bien sûr, ce n'est pas un hasard ; ça ne l'est jamais, avec Heero. Alors Duo lui sourit et lui demande ce qu'il fait là. C'est le ton qui fait toute la différence.  
« Ne me dis pas qu'une guerre se prépare sans que j'en aie entendu parler ! »  
Heero hausse un sourcil, le coin de sa bouche s'incurve. Il n'a pas tellement changé depuis la dernière fois. Tout au plus dégage-t-il une impression d'apaisement qui lui manquait jusqu'alors.  
« Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à mes amis ? »  
Ils ont vingt ans, se connaissent depuis cinq, et c'est la première fois que Heero les désigne ainsi. Duo se fend d'un sourire. Son bras trouve de lui-même sa place autour de ses épaules. C'est un geste spontané, irréfléchi. Un geste auquel Heero ne se dérobe pas.  
« Je ne vais pas te demander comment tu m'as trouvé, plaisante le jeune homme châtain.  
— Ce n'était pas difficile.  
— Quatre ?  
— MagicDiscount. Ton nom se trouve dans n'importe quel magasin d'électroménager. »  
Duo éclate de rire.  
« J'habite tout près – ce que tu sais déjà, je n'en doute pas. Tu veux monter ? »  
Heero décline, propose à la place de s'asseoir à un café. Duo n'insiste pas. L'établissement fait brasserie, si Heero a prévu plus qu'un court échange de nouvelles, ils y resteront certainement pour dîner. Duo n'a pas de raison de croire le contraire : après tout, Heero s'est donné la peine de se déplacer.

Ils s'installent l'un en face de l'autre, la serveuse dépose une tasse fumante devant eux. Heero met un demi-sucre, Duo un entier.  
« Ce n'est pas tout à fait la branche professionnelle dans laquelle je t'aurais cherché, confesse cependant Heero alors qu'avec soin, il renveloppe la moitié de sucre restante dans son emballage de papier.  
— J'ai commencé par le recyclage et les pièces détachées », l'informe Duo. Il sait à quoi pensait Heero. « Le reste, c'est du hasard et le sens des affaires de Quatre. Je me suis bricolé une machine à café, j'ai amélioré un lave-linge, modifié un micro-onde, tout ça pour mon usage personnel. Un jour, Quatre m'a dit que quitte à me simplifier la vie, je devrais enrichir la sienne. »  
Il rit en disant cela. Heero sourit. Il imagine sans peine la scène.  
« Il m'a échangé des plans contre un contrat plutôt juteux, poursuit Duo. J'ai refusé : le montant était trop élevé. » Un bref instant, il baisse les yeux. « Je suppose que pendant un moment j'ai oublié que Quatre ne fait pas de cadeau. Finalement, on a négocié un pourcentage par pallier de vente, c'était sur un sèche-cheveux je crois. Je les avais encore longs à l'époque. »  
Il les porte courts aujourd'hui. Si la frange est restée, les mèches épaisses ne descendent pas plus bas que le cou. C'est une question que Heero garde pour plus tard.  
Duo secoue la tête, une nostalgie amusée aux lèvres alors qu'il se remémore le passé.  
« Mon compte en banque a littéralement explosé. Après, j'ai engagé un avocat pour me conseiller, le temps d'apprendre les rouages du métier. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire entuber par un ami. Quatre essaie de temps en temps de me faire signer un contrat d'exclusivité mais je préfère le faire mijoter, même si la Winner Corp. finit par m'acheter toutes mes inventions. Et puis je détesterais avoir l'impression de lui appartenir… Voilà. Et toi, ces quatre dernières années ? »

Heero prend le relais. C'est plus long et plus complexe qu'il n'a envie d'en dire dans un lieu public et devant un café. En outre, Heero ne souhaite pas s'éloigner trop de son but premier, mais Duo mérite mieux qu'un résumé. Il commence par Odin, parce que c'est là qu'est sa source, et peut voir Duo surpris qu'il remonte aussi loin. Il lui raconte sa vie en Russie, ce pays dont il parle la langue comme s'il y était né. D'abord reclus dans les steppes arides et glacées, il s'est peu à peu rapproché des villes, avec une identité qui n'était plus d'emprunt, une personnalité réellement sienne. Duo l'écoute, intervient aux bons moments, se tait lorsqu'il le faut, bien qu'avec peine. Heero voit quand ça le démange. Ça aussi, ce sera pour plus tard, du moins l'espère-t-il. Pendant un court moment, Heero a l'impression de se vendre mais Duo le regarde comme une personne amie et il se souvient pourquoi il a parcouru tout ce chemin jusqu'à lui.  
Après qu'il s'est tu, Duo demande : « Et maintenant ? », un signe de tête à la serveuse venue remplir leurs tasses de café fumant. Heero s'est préparé à cette question, il y a beaucoup réfléchi, et souvent. C'est l'instant critique où lui même risque de reculer. Mais c'est un risque qu'il accepte de prendre tant il en vaut la peine. Il ne se laisse pas faiblir, attend simplement de retrouver l'entière attention de son ancien coéquipier.  
« Maintenant, ça, si tu en as envie aussi. »  
Heero se lève, mains à plat sur la table, se penche pour l'embrasser. Un geste simple mais qui porte en lui plus de signification que les mots ne pourraient l'exprimer. Sous le choc, le jeune homme ne bouge pas. Heero reprend sa place. À nouveau, il attend. Il observe les joues de Duo graduellement se teinter.  
« Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois rougir… » commente-t-il avec un petit sourire.  
Duo reste muet. Ses lèvres bougent un peu mais, troublé, aucun son ne s'en échappe. Le silence s'étire, Heero boit une gorgée de café.  
« Je crois que c'est aussi la première fois que je te vois à court de mots. »  
Cela tire Duo de sa torpeur.  
« Tout le monde n'est pas capable de me faire cet effet-là », acquiesce-t-il.  
Un léger sourire joue également sur ses lèvres mais c'est un sourire qui ne livre rien de ses pensées. Il fait tourner sa tasse entre ses mains sans quitter Heero des yeux. Alors qu'ils se dévisagent, Heero poursuit :  
« Tu es encore là… »  
Duo hausse les sourcils.  
« Ça fait plus d'une minute, complète Heero, et tu es toujours assis sur cette chaise.  
— Quoi, tu pensais que je me lèverais, te foutrais mon poing dans la gueule et partirais sans me retourner ?  
— C'était une possibilité. »  
Duo s'adosse lourdement contre le dossier de son siège, son sourire prend une expression que Heero connaît bien. Avec une lenteur délibérée, il porte sa tasse à ses lèvres.  
« C'est vrai que je te dois un coup de poing…  
— Maintenant, tu me dois aussi un baiser. »  
Duo relève les yeux, interdit. Son regard croise celui de son ami. Puis, ses épaules se secouent, doucement et de plus en plus, son rire silencieux devient sonore, il s'amplifie, l'illumine tout entier. C'est un rire grave, sensuel, un rire qui a profondément manqué à Heero – il mesure à quel point à présent –, un rire qui, malgré son propre cœur battant, est irrésistiblement communicatif. Heero l'exprime en silence.  
Enfin, Duo se calme. Il secoue la tête, lui renvoie un sourire amusé.  
« Il semblerait… Une préférence pour l'ordre de délivrance ? »  
Heero hésite, penche la tête sur le côté.  
« Je réfléchis. »  
À nouveau, il fait rire Duo. Ça aussi, ça lui a manqué. Duo boit une autre gorgée de café et le silence retombe. Il n'a rien d'embarrassant. Heero se sent calme, presque détendu. Il ne quitte pas Duo des yeux.  
Son ami regarde à présent par la fenêtre, une expression paisible sur le visage. Enfin, il tourne un regard clair vers lui, ne dit rien pendant un long moment, puis : « Alors ?  
— Alors quoi ?  
— C'est tout ? »  
Heero s'agite ; soudain, il se sent moins confiant. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère, il s'humecte les lèvres.  
« J'avais un plan… mais je l'ai oublié. »  
Duo lui adresse un sourire assuré, qui s'accentue comme le silence s'étire.  
« Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois rougir », lance Duo, un ronronnement grave au fond de la gorge, « et je ne t'ai même pas touché. »  
Silence encore, comme souvent entre eux lorsque c'est important. La respiration de Heero s'accélère et ça se voit, Duo le voit. L'esprit de Heero se vide, il ne trouve pas quoi répondre, si bien qu'une minute peut-être ne se perde avant qu'un murmure franchisse ses lèvres : « Si… tu me touches… »  
Les yeux clairs de Duo se troublent. Il hoche la tête mais ne dit rien.

Il y a un moment de gène. Heero songe que c'est mauvais signe. Puis, Duo appelle la serveuse et ils règlent leur consommation. Duo propose de dîner dans un restaurant non loin de là où il a ses habitudes. Après réflexion, une brasserie ne lui paraît plus appropriée. Il les conduit dans un établissement à la décoration simple mais à la nourriture excellente et où tout le monde l'appelle par son prénom, lui demande des nouvelles des autres. Le message est sans équivoque : si Duo le fait pénétrer plus avant dans son univers, il lui démontre aussi ce qu'il ignore, un pan de vie que, en s'exilant, il n'a pas partagé. Ce n'est pas irrattrapable mais Heero ne sait pas encore si Duo le juge irréparable. Leur conversation reprend avec une précaution qui n'avait jamais été de mise. Ils se détendent avec l'entrée, la bonne chair et le vin apaisent leurs émotions. Ils refont connaissance. La question implicite de Heero ne revient pas sur le tapis. À la fin du repas, Duo lui propose à nouveau d'aller chez lui.

L'immeuble de Duo est sécurisé : gardien, caméras habilement camouflées, double sas que seule une clé ardue à copier permettre de passer. Heero ne s'attendait pas à moins. Néanmoins, il tiendrait le pari que Duo connaît un ou deux chemins par lesquels entrer en toute furtivité. L'appartement lui-même dénote d'un confort sobre, exempt du luxe que Duo pourrait aujourd'hui s'offrir. Là aussi, Heero n'en est pas surpris : Duo désire avant tout de l'espace, cela lui suffit. Il ne travaille pas à domicile mais possède un atelier plus loin afin de séparer sa vie de sa profession. Ainsi, son ancien bureau s'est vu transformé en chambre d'ami.  
Il devient vite apparent que Duo vit seul mais dans le cas contraire, Heero sait que son ami l'aurait déjà mentionné. Le tour du propriétaire achevé, le jeune homme lui propose de passer à la salle de bain tandis qu'il s'occupe de la chambre d'appoint. Les draps actuels sont ceux dans lesquels Trowa a dormi mais Duo l'informe qu'il va les lui changer. La dernière visite de leur camarade remonte à plus d'un mois. Rafraîchi, vêtu d'un t-shirt que Duo lui a prêté, Heero le rejoint dans la pièce contiguë au salon. Il l'aide à faire le lit. La chambre est petite, Heero comprend pourquoi Duo s'y sentait cloîtré. Sur la table de nuit se trouve un épais livre abandonné. Un signet marque la page où la lecture a été interrompue.  
« Wu Fei dit qu'il est indigeste, lui apprend Duo, alors il avance d'un ou deux chapitres à chaque fois. À ce rythme, d'ici quatre ou cinq ans, il devrait passer au tome 2. »  
Heero opine du chef.  
« Wu Fei a bonne mémoire.  
— Il est surtout obstiné. À sa place, je laisserais tomber.  
— Ce n'est peut être qu'une excuse pour revenir. Combien de volumes ? »  
Bras croisés, Duo s'appuie contre l'embrasure de la porte et sourit.  
« Sept, je crois. Ils sont dans la bibliothèque. »  
Heero se porte à sa rencontre. Le tapis étouffe le bruit de ses pas. Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres à peine de son ami.  
« Tu voyages beaucoup maintenant, avance Duo, mais je suppose qu'il t'arrive de passer plus de vingt-quatre heures au même endroit… » Heero acquiesce. « Alors reste un peu. Tu es le bienvenu ici. »  
Le Japonais hoche lentement la tête. L'hospitalité de Duo n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Elle n'est pas non plus à prendre pour ce qu'elle n'est pas, autre chose qu'un toit sous lequel s'abriter.  
« D'accord. Merci.  
— Je suis content de te revoir, Heero, mais je préfère ne rien brusquer. Je me suis construit quelque chose, je n'ai pas envie de tout remettre en question parce que tu as brusquement décidé de débarquer.  
— Je comprends. Je ne te le demandais pas.  
— Je sais. Simplement… »  
Depuis leurs retrouvailles, c'est la première fois que Duo se montre véritablement gêné.  
Il se passe une main sur l'arrière du crâne. Ses cheveux courts, Heero a envie de les toucher.  
« Je comprends, Duo », répète-t-il, parce que c'est vrai et qu'il veut que Duo le sache.  
Heero se penche, lentement, pour lui laisser le temps de comprendre, de s'écarter s'il le souhaite. Duo ne bouge pas mais ferme les yeux une fraction de seconde avant le baiser. Heero ne le touche que des lèvres ; il a rapidement appris à respecter son espace vital, même si Duo n'en laisse aucun. Lorsque Heero s'écarte enfin, après un battement de cœur, une éternité peut-être, Duo lui adresse un petit sourire moqueur.  
« C'était le baiser de fin de rendez-vous ? »  
Heero se demande pourquoi il a éprouvé le besoin de chuchoter. Pour lui, l'heure des subterfuges est terminée, il s'avance à découvert.  
« Tu m'en dois deux à présent, répond-il à voix haute. Fais attention, ta dette s'allonge. »  
Le sourire de Duo en fait tout autant.  
« Bonne nuit, Heero. »  
Il a murmuré à nouveau. Heero lui accorde celui-là et le lui retourne.  
« Bonne nuit. À demain. »  
Heero ferme la porte derrière lui. Dans le couloir, Duo le regarde disparaître derrière le panneau de bois. Son sourire se fait pensif avant de prendre une nuance rêveuse. À demain, oui. C'est une certitude.

Fin.


End file.
